moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ericnox
Ericnox The mind is a powerful thing. It can crush people and kingdoms. It can be molded... And broken... Guard your mind, for you only have one. - Ericnox Shattersoul Birthplace ---- Ericnox Lightfist (Aka Shattersoul) was born on a small farm in what is now the Eastern Plagueland, just south east of Plaguewood. His father, while not wealthy was far from poor, was able to buy the land after the First War. It was also here that Ericnox lost his eye and gained the new gemstone. He was but a boy when this accident happened, but he has grown attached to the sight the eye allows him. At the age of just 17 he joined the ranks of the Silver Hand, aspiring to become a great Holy Warrior, but then learned of some of the less loved jobs. One such role being that of an Inquisitor. The Third War ---- The Third War is somewhat of a tender topic for Ericnox. At the age of 22 when it started, he was in his prime. A young Paladin of the Silver Hand. As if born into the role of Inquisitor he moved up the ranks quickly, becoming a topic of much concern and pride. He was due to be married, a young woman by the name of Alice. She was fair and kind, but more after political gain then anything else. Ericnox turned her away, deciding that marriage was 'not good for his current life style.' This was also the time in which the Scourge decided to start its advance. Attempting to gain ground with each passing day and night. With Prince Arthas 'freeing' the people of Stratholme, Eric was left with one mission. To protect the lands at the cost of his life. It was here this he was pushed to his limits. It was here that he claimed to have failed. Ericnox was overwhelmed by a single abomination. A beast known at Patchwerk. This creature crushed Eric and killed his younger brother in the process. Eric was left with a broken leg and left arm, no weapons, and alone. When he was found, the Cult of the Damned had an idea. The perfect living example of what the body is like. Eric spent all of the Third War between Stratholme and Scholomance. Eventually being taken into Naxxramas as well. This was where he was befriended by the woman known as Lady Blaumeux, and taken as her mate. He was put though many tortures, beaten within an inch of life, and several times killed and forcefully brought back from the dead. Finally, he was left dead and reanimated before his body could even start to cool. This time, with his new undead body, Eric manged to flee the hellish place and return to the lands of the living. Post Third War ---- Ericnox, finally free of his bonds, but still very much undead, he attempted to return to the Alliance, but upon first sighting of him, he was attacked. Called a monster and hunted for weeks on end. Finally, Ericnox found safety in the eyes of his former enemies, the Horde. He now fights for them, using his knowledge to a deadly degree. Currently Eric's current location is currently all over the place. With his effective rebirth, he has taken a liking to exploring the world once more. Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Forsaken